


First Date

by PRabbit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy is watching a Sniper when he is discovered by another. He soon finds himself naked and all his dreams coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

An opportunity. He heard the foot steps, the man setting down his rifle to replace it with a cigarette. A time to relax, no sign of trouble. The Spy crept as close as his skill would allow, hovering near the entrance to the room cloak keeping him safe a mere five meters away.

A groan and a stretch. The Sniper turned to face him, seeing nothing. He scratched his chest, rolling his shoulders before going for his lighter. With a click and a puff a smoke he sat down on a crate away from the window, slumped frame turned toward his unnoticed voyeur. Just a bit closer. The Spy didn't have his knife out, instead hands gripped the wall as he knelt watching every movement. Such a sight, the man's legs stretched out before him, drops of sweat on his RED colored team shirt. The Sniper took his hat off running fingers through slicked back hair. That's it. Lean back. Exhale a trail of smoke from between parted teeth. The Spy had to watch his own breath as he stared at the Sniper's chest rising and falling, so close and yet so far. 

That fingerless gloved hand slid down, grabbing the belt. The Spy near shuddered as fingers undid the clasp and button leaving the zipper for last. It was if his dreams were being formed in reality. He saw the dark curly hair matching the Sniper's brown hair, lean thighs with hinted muscles peeking out. He wanted ot see more. To grip those legs tongue trailing up until meeting what came out next.

The Sniper's own hand could barely contain the organ. It was a wonder the pants did not rip as he ran along. A near foot in length, thick, now out in full view, cradled by a hand. The Spy bit his lip near to drawing blood. How tender he held it, stroking the head, peering down nonchalantly as if his formidably cock was no big deal. The Spy swallowed hard. He'd do much more. So much more. Silk touch along the length before his lips curled around, engulfing its entirety.

Another exhale of smoke and the Sniper reached back behind his seat to retrieve an empty jar. After un doing the lid he set it down between his feet on the floor. The Spy tightened up as warm urine contacted the glass bottom filling the jar. Engrossed he stared watching the stream strengthen then fade, the last few drops filling the level past half away. Images in his head of being between lean legs, cowering as warm liquid covered his back. While filling his weapon the Sniper puffed idly on his cigarette. Satisfied, he pulled up his pants and secured them again.

A gloved hand steadily wandered between the Spy's legs. He could feel himself tense but willing, loosing track of his surroundings. He found him self gravitating toward the still sitting Sniper but stopped himself. Non. You can dream about it later back in your room. Yet he could not find the will to turn away from the looming man, confident, ashing his cigarette. 

A sudden jolt to his back sent him forward beneath the feet of his idol.

"Well well! Wot do we have here?"

Another Sniper, this one shorter, slammed his boot on the Spy's back letting out a cruel, deep laugh. Pinned the Spy could only look up at the now glaring Sniper rising from the crate, fists clenched.

"Oi think yeh got yerself a stalker, mate."

The Spy turned his head, hands trying to grab a weapon. A flash of metal halted any progress. 

"Go on. Grab yer silly lil knoif."

All the Spy could manage was a stare at the now grinning face in front of him paired with the threatening glint of a freshly sharpened kurki. Behind a hard grip snatched up an arm.

"Insolent bushmen!"

Recovering from the shock the Spy whirled around with a violent spin knocking the kurki from his face and getting on his back ready to spring to his feet. His fingers gripped the barrel of his gun and he aimed it at the head above him prepared to send them both respawn.

"Oi wouldn't troi that."

Sweat dripped down the Spy's neck under his suit. The imamate threat of the kukri had all but dissipated replaced with the angry barrel of an SMG pointed at his head. The Sniper who had walked in on his snooping came prepared. Glaring the Spy reluctantly lowered his weapon. Above the Sniper laid his large knife on the now helpless Spy's shoulder, tapping it as he spoke.

"Such a good boy he is."

A cackle from the shorter Sniper. He cocked his gun to the side, sharp canines showing as his smiled.

"Yeah regular dog. Now throw the gun."

A gesture towards to far wall. The Spy obeyed, legs tensing. What a fool he was. No where to go, no chance of escape. At least he saw the show. He braced for the impact of bullets through his bones. A different grin formed on his lips.

"Wot you got to be happy about?"

The Spy's head was jerked back, the edge of the kukri kissing the tender flesh of his neck just under the balaclava.

"We're gonna take this noice and slow, spook."

From behind the Spy heard the clinking of glass. His eyes widened, mind putting the picture together.

"How bout a drink?"

The uncapped jar newly filled with urine was brought in front of his face. He could smell the musk of another man and feel the warmth as it was pressed up against his face. 

"Noice an fresh!"

During the filing process some of the contents splashed out. They now soaked into the Spy's mask. The Snipers chuckled, the jar taken away. He looked up at the Spy now hulking above him. The jar tilted, threatening to spill its contents.

"Look at im squirm!"

Terrified the Spy backed up only to hit the legs of his tormenter. The Sniper kneeled down again keeping the jar close, his other arm around a trembling waist.   
He could feel the hot breath of the Sniper, near taste his enthusiasm. The tight grip on the jar his hand grabbing the Spy's upper arm. Thoughts again of being drenched in the man's fresh, warm discharge. The smell was intoxicating. Though he hated getting his suit ruined he'd revel after being coated, pleasuring himself to the stolen scent of his dirty, uncouth bushman. Embarrassment struck. The face of the shorter Sniper turned to a double take before he broke out into laughter.

"Oi! Smoily here's a real creeper!"

Legs clenched together but it was too late. The Sniper stuck his boot square on the Spy's crotch, teasing the obvious errection nursing there.

"Merde…"

He couldn't find the strength to say anything else. Embarrassment coursed through him ending in a deep red hue on his cheeks showing under his mask. All he managed was a shy look up at the Sniper in front of him. Pressure on his nethers increased and he grimaced, curling in on himself.

The two Snipers exchanged looks. With out a word the one behind the Spy sheathed his kukri and stood up, shoving their captive toward the other.

"Hold him."

The Spy stammered, now cradled in the rough arms of a Sniper as hands slid between his clothing. Keenly aware of his flush cheeks and heavy breathing he cursed his luck.

"Won't be needin this."

His knife clacked and slid across the floor after being thrown by the Sniper, joining his gun. The SMG remained always at a deadly angle.

"Mmm gitten rather hot, eh spook?"

Rugged fingers gripped his neck before sliding down to his tie. In a few pulls it came undone.

"You disgusting animal, too afraid to make zhe final keel!"

Resistance came as reflex but accomplished nothing. That grin again, now up close, tongue licking his lips.

"We ain't ones to waste good meat!."

A kick and he was on the ground again, face first. The silk fabric of his own accessory bit against his wrists as the Sniper bound them together with the tie. Prey secured he stood over the Spy, foot on his back keeping him down while the gun kept him from trying to scurry away. Foot steps approached.

"He's good an ready."

The Sniper patted the Spy's butt as the other arrived, a tube in his hand. Denial could no longer hold back the wave of reality. On his knees the Spy wiggled, knowing what was coming. To blush in front of them to be naked, to be violated, made him scream inside. Non. Not like this. His professional suave exterior melted before them showing his true colors. Embarrassed he tried to hide is face as the other Sniper knelt down beside him. That massive cock lubed up and thrusted into him, the thought made him shudder, but not out of disgust. He cursed his twisted mind.

"Non. Non you can't!"

His plea came out muffled, constrained by his building lust. The anticipation, the joy, the thrilling fear. The pair saw exactly what he wanted.

"Shhhh." A rub on his back down to his butt ending in a squeeze. "We'll be gentle"

"Gentle! Ha!"

A kurki came out of its sheath. Force knocked the Spy to the ground the picked him up but the collar. He saw the knife pointed at his back as he was dragged across the floor. His back met a wood wall hard, the edge of the blade now severing trace threads in his custom made suit. It dug deeper as the Sniper pulled the Spy's face closer to his own.

Wide eyes reacting to the warm air of the man's lust filled exhales. A scar across his face done by the Spy's own blade. Rough lips, chapped from heat, growing stubble brushing up against soft, willing skin. They kissed, the Spy's head yanked forward to meet a violating tongue. The man tasted of cheap cigarettes, a foul yet intoxicating mixture of musk and dirt. The Spy lost himself for a moment before fighting the onslaught. They knew. They already knew. Just one more kiss, their tongues dancing around each other.

He leaned in, eyes closed, only to be crushed against the wall, kukri leading the way. He felt the point drive past his suit to meet skin. The smell of blood.

"Heh. Always thought you were a real good kisser."

With no where to go for his head the Spy accepted another kiss, this one rougher. To be pinned down by this brute, threatened, all while the other watched. Barriers broke down at the taste, a gripping hand on his chest. Behind the face pressing against his he could see the other Sniper pulling his shirt up over his shoulders. Lean yet steely, muscles flexed as he brought his arms down scratching his chest. Still dirty from today, dotted with sweat . From under his aviators came an expecting glance but it never made eye contact with the Spy, preferring to scan his writhing body and growing bulge under his mate. The Spy couldn't look away, that hulking predator watching, waiting, his own knife out waiting for a piece.

"AAAH!"

His normally composed voice had been lost amid heavy breathing resulting in a high pitched wail. They snickered as teeth dislodged themselves from his neck, a trail of blood joining the already soiled portions of his jacket from the kukri. The kisses had slid down off his lips, a tongue on his chin slathering down to suck his neck. As he stared the Sniper attending to him parted his teeth and sunk in. Trilling agony mixing with the touch of his lips. His shout came more from ecstasy than pain. The body on top of him grinded as he recovered from the tease.

"Oi mate! We need him fresh."

He rose leaving the Spy on the floor panting. No gun required no, no threat of steel at his chest. Nothing would move him to leaving and so he waited on his back for more orders. One sniper stood shirtless the other ragged from the festivities. They circled with their kukris. Such height towering above, their bodies oozing strength and the wisdom to use it. To control, pin and ravage. The Spy had only watched them unseen, hidden away as they chatted, cleaned their guns. But now to have them staring at him, eyes hungry. He felt a wonderful sense of vulnerability. Do what you want with me.

His last thought came out as a whisper. The smirks that formed as they gazed down at him made him shudder with expectancy. They nursed their own budding erections one large, tight under the pants hinting at pleasure, pain, euphoria. The Spy could not pull his eyes away. A blade came down. He could near taste the man, shirt off, sweating from the heat and lust. 

"Me eyes are up here."

The Sniper kneeled and dragged his weapon along the Spy's back. The suit tore, a hard jerk ripping the rest of the section off. The next strokes were not as gentle. Impatience drove them, slashing the Spy not caring if skin was nicked. Arms bound the Spy fought back if only to guarantee another cut, a scar to stroke on lonely nights, a story to retell in his head while in the shower. He thrashed as his pants were dragged off his body, cursed about the cost of his suit. Their bare chests touched, the Sniper ending with a hold pressing the Spy's back up against his front, kukri kissing tender skin of the Spy's neck.

A lick, long up the shoulder ending where the balaclava started. The hand tight around the Spy's waist climbed, fingers playing with the edge of the last bit of fabric on the man. Behind the Spy would feel what was to come, a hard intrusion rubbing against his now naked ass. He couldn't help but moan ending it with a worried whimper from being demasked. Though fruitless he jutted his chin in the air trying to avoid the probing hand.

"Nah. Don't do that, mate."

The other Sniper chimed in. kneeling down as well for a closer look at their naked prisoner. Rough fingers gripped a thigh, impressed with the mouth watering firmness.

"Wot? Jus a peek."

The Spy could feel his mask being pulled up over his chin.

"Naah." The motion was stopped by the other, a tender touch. "Not on the first date."

Attention shifted after a short laugh and a nod. A sigh a relief from the helpless Spy unable to stop the men from stripping him entirely. Now he lay helpless to they violating gropes. Rough grabs at his chest, stomach, crawling ever downward between his legs. One gave out an impressed whistle, gloved hand running a finger along their captive's twitching errection.

"Still eager Oi see."

Eye lids fluttered from their scent, chest hair flush against his back, the knife know posing no threat just the hope of more bleeding. The other took his shirt off now, shoulders arching. The Spy could watch that spectacle again and again just seeing a bare Sniper bent over, kissing his cuts with soft lips in such contrast to the course, worn fingers. Those too trailed down, ending in one final peck on the head of his hard cock. An answer, a request more so from the Spy. To fight back to stop them. He knew the progression, that next step and stared yet again at the bulges in their pants.

"Please. Please take me." The words flitted out between breaths. No concern for his pride. Faced with such an assault his mind gave in to his trembling body. "Anything. Do anything."

A hand on his chin shoving it up. One stood grinning the other remained at his side, musk growing as he breathing hot air onto his neck. 

"Relax, princess." The Sniper forced eye contact not that the pressure was needed. Lust glowed under the orange tinted aviators, an animalistic stare into the Spy's own blue. Fear rose, a wonderful flood of terror mixing with anticipation. This would not be gentle. This would not be tender. "We're gonna take good care of yeh."

Both now on their feet, staring down, appreciating the form they would soon molest. Gazes did their own damage leaving no curve, no toned muscle of the Spy's free from pyring. The tube of lube landed on his lap. Cold on his hot skin the Spy looked down then back up waiting for a command.

"Untie him fer a moment."

"Not worried he'll bugger off?"

"Nahh. Yer a good boy, roight?"

A hand again on his chin, keeping it in place as the other Sniper bent down to release the tie. Mere inches in front of the Spy's place hung his well endowed Sniper's crotch reeking of precum already. He wanted to nuzzle it, lick it through the pants but was denied. Once free of his binds they stood over him, expectant.

"Wot yeh have in moind?"

"Wanna see him lube himself up." Both pairs of eyes turned to him. "Yeh can do that, roight mate?"

Shaking hands took the tube. Make it a show, make them beg for him. Turning onto his knees he let out a sigh, un capping his lube. He spread his thighs wanting to prepare him self as much as they did. Ass in the air, muscles relaxed, willing. They moaned at the sight. A slather of the gel on two gloved fingers. Cold, like the tube but the Spy did not mind. Spreading his cheeks he displayed, inserting his fingers slowly, as deep as they could go. A rhymic motion making sure to use as much as possible. The reminder of why loomed over his shoulder. He turned his head to watch them pull own their pants and hold their errections. One thick, long, ready to penetrate, the other smaller but just as thick. He wanted them now. He was ready. More lube, just incase. They fingered their cocks, saving the more vigorous motions for the soon to come. Pants fell to the floor, kicked to the side. 

Distracted the Spy tried his best to finish. Each plunge into himself left him eager for when they would, hard thrusting, endless, a stream of hot cum releasing into him. A hand hovered near his own cock, fingers wrapping around. A boot knocked it away.

"No yeh don't. We'll take care of that."

Ass still in the air the Spy flexed, hoping to drive them just as crazy as he was. The bounds were returned, tighter, the pain biting drawing off some of the lust then mixing to form something else. Hands on him, snatching bare skin, dragged him to the center of the room. They twisting him, positioning his body on his hands and knees. Total surrender.

"Guessin you want that arse?"

The Spy could see his idol behind him out of the coner of his eye licking his lips, a hand reaching out to stroke the offering infrotn of him.

"Yeah. Oi'll troi to go slow. So he can suck yeh off.

Parted thighs in front of his face, the head of an errection brought o his lips. The Spy kissed, gazing up with big eyes at the Sniper no doubt aching as much as he was. Hands now on his thighs. HE tried to relax knowing the girth, the width of the man about to enter him. Fingers clenched behind his back as the tip was placed between his cheeks. At the same time the cock in front of him was shoved in, a moan from the initial contact from his tongue.

"Don't, don't go slow."

His words were gargled by the organ in his mouth but both understood. A comforting rub on his shoulder that slid up behind his head, anchoring his open mouth. He licked, sucked, kissed the length all while cooking in agony. From behind the tip entered him. So long he had peeped, watching him piss, get dressed. The initial entrance left him twisting, moaning into the hot errection sliding in and out of his lips.

The Sniper listened to his request. In one gliding thrust he shoved the entire length in. A cry in French. The Spy could no longer keep his composure. He closed his eyes, chest heaving, the cock falling from his mouth. The Sniper corrected this, maneuvering his head so that he was forced to engulf it. Limbs trembled as the hard parturition in his ass was slid out only to be jerk in again. 

He had never felt so full, so aching from a man inside him. Through the purrs and moans he heard a comment about how tights he was. The grip on his thighs moved to his own lonely errection. So rough yet so tender, the simple gesture the Spy had only dreamed of. He bucked into the other man. Deeper, fuller, come inside me. The whispers went unanswered aside from groans, growls befitting an animal with each lick, each thrust.

Rational thought, control, it all went to the dogs. The Spy wriggled trying to pleasure both. At one point the errection was rubbed against his mask before being placed back into his mouth. A scream. The Sniper, deep inside, leaned back forcing the Spy to sit on his lap. Deeper than ever before. Hot breath on his back, fingers still playing with his crotch.

They shuddered together and the one in front rose, placing his sack for the Spy to fondle with his tongue. A final kiss on the tip after training the length with his lips. The Sniper grunted, a pleasant sound mixing with the low growls of the other now biting into the Spy's back. He could here whispers, snorts of curses and praises. Blood dripped, a warm trail flowing to his full ass.

Hot cum sprayed onto the Spy's face. The taste the smell, the feel of it oozing down his chin. In a bust of lust he licked up all he could reach, giving sweet kisses to the limping organ that provided such pleasures. In response the Sniper in front, not finished, knelt down and wrapped his arms around the violated Spy. A new pair of teeth bore into his shoulder now, blood joining with the other. The yells, shouts, French gibberish from the pain, the long, impaling thrusts. The Spy exposed his neck, tilting his head up with a raspy moan.

His idol was not done. Exhausted the Spy tried to bounce on his lap only to be met with fatigue. It mattered little. The Sniper pushed him forward until his height shadowed the Spy now pinned between two naked bushmen. Their chest rising and falling, sweat beading. The Spy closed his eyes unable to take such euphoria.

The weight on top of him shifted with each pounding thrust. He grinded not on his own accord from the assault, face and chest rubbed against the other's torso. He could barely breath, the hot liquid still on his face now being slathered on another. A hard push inside of him full, a perfect fit. Then it pulled out leaving him bare, the tip still inside promising another thrust. Everything moved faster, the Sniper desperate to get off, relishing the Spy's tight muscles and eagerness.

One more jerk, the Spy could feel the man collapse on him as he released. Warm, boiling even inside him, so much the Spy's quarters could not contain. The rest leaked out onto both of them. All three lay heaving, hot, entwined. Though the Spy was bound, helpless and violated he never wanted to leave this spot. Exhausted they could only manage to stroke their prey, tracing scars, kissing bites with apologies.

"Bloody hell spook."

They recovered faster, fetching a cigarette. AS they smoked they cuddled the Spy, holding him, snickering at his state, stroking still trembling skin. There he lay in his idol's arms. He'd never forget that smell.

Cold steel in his back. A kukri gutted his spine, severing thought, feel, touch. As blood emptied he looked up at the man who finished him, a soft smile on his face. All went dark as he returned the grin.

The confines of respawn appeared. For a moment the Spy simply stood there, clothes returned, weapons and pants. A shudder and he fell to his knees. The bench on the side provided solace and he sat, staring into nothing, eyes distant. After a while he groped for a cigarette, lighting it with a shaky hand before taking a long drag. There he sat for a near half an hour, alone with hi thoughts, images, nerves still remembering their last pleasure.

He rose straightening his tie. The automatic doors whisked open as he left, mind planning their second date.


End file.
